<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hotel Mishap by Fandom_Sandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567004">A Hotel Mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sandwich/pseuds/Fandom_Sandwich'>Fandom_Sandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Author-san's Omo madness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Light Angst, M/M, Omorashi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sandwich/pseuds/Fandom_Sandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team MSBY are in Kyoto for a match and decide to go out and explore on the first day. Hinata is too busy trying not to embarrass himself to take care of his needs throughout the day, putting him into an awkward situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Author-san's Omo madness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hotel Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just felt like writing Atsuhina tbh. Writing the neglected many boys is really fun.</p><p>If there's a ship, kink, dynamic, or scenario you want to have written, leave it in the comments, use my twitter @Omi_isnt_funny or my CuriousCat @unfunny_omi-kun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there's a ship, kink, dynamic, or scenario you want to have written, leave it in the comments, use my Twitter @Omi_isnt_funny or my CuriousCat @unfunny_omi-kun</p><p>Atsumu has always been clingy. Not in a way that annoyed Hinata too much, but sometimes it was a bit irritating. Being famous pro volleyball players made it all worse as Hinata had tried to keep their relationship a secret but that was impossible with him. Atsumu was always putting his arms around him, getting close to his face, flirting with him, teasing him at times he wasn't supposed to.<br/>He was so handsy. And then one day, Atsumu's mood was low after losing their game, so Hinata thought it would be good to make him feel better with a bit of affection. It worked, but not how he would've ever planned. He hugged Atsumu while they were leaving the game, which was when most fans would tend to approach the team. A girl maybe two years younger than him pokes his shoulder to get his attention.<br/>By the time Hinata realizes and starts to turn around, Atsumu grabs his face and practically smooshes their faces together, but it's a real kiss. Hinata parted his lips naturally and it's almost like he can taste the amount of salt Atsumu was expressing. The small crowd only got more excited and tried to get closer. For that moment he'd forgotten why they don't allow most fans to come too close when they were leaving.<br/>Sakusa.<br/>Needless to say, the rest of the day was bleak. Hinata had stolen several guilty glances at Kiyoomi, seeing how the corners of his eyes were still red and raw from tears. He'd tried to apologize even though it wasn't his fault. He'd told him that he wouldn't have thought they'd try to get closer, and their teammates including Bokuto weren't paying enough attention to be able to pull him away before it got worse. Even Atsumu had mumbled little 'sorry Omi...'s.<br/>"I wasn't thinking it would make them get close and pushy like that, if I knew you were having a panic attack I would've-"<br/>"Shut up" Sakusa had told him.<br/>Now there were two things all over the internet. One about their relationship being confirmed. And then about Sakusa's crowd-induced panic attack. There are enough videos of him clinging to Meian to make a documentary about that single moment. The rest of the team was harassed online for. At least a week. Atsumu had gotten down and guilty.<br/>Now, however, he completely openly showed his affection for Shouyo while the others made sure that the people kept back enough to keep their teammates calm. It was expected at this point. There was even a terrifyingly embarrassing set of video clips that had circulated Twitter of him limping. Atsumu thought it was the funniest thing. "They know you're mine," he had said. Shouyo couldn't stand him much right now.<br/>They were staying in a hotel for a game in Osaka. He and Atsumu's room had two double beds, but they would only use one. There was a door that conjoined it with the room where four of their teammates were staying. The only reason they were alone was because they were a couple and they were a relatively small team.<br/>"Hinaaa!" Atsumu called as he entered through the door that connected theirs to the others. He locked the doors seeming to intentionally make it so that he saw him do it. What was this guy planning now?<br/>The blonde crawls onto the bed where he's texting Kenma who won't let him live down Atsumu's PDA incidents. "What?" Hinata questioned, looking up as sturdy arms wrapped around his waist. Of course, he had muscles now too, but still couldn't quite compare to his boyfriend who slips his hand underneath his shirt and grazes his abs.<br/>"You're getting strong, baby," he teases. Hinata scoffs playfully, pushing against his face. His legs and arms as well as his shoulders were more noticeable. His stomach was only more recently forming more defined abs. He was sure that there wasn't a single person on their team who wasn't slightly jealous of Bokuto, though. He had the whole package.<br/>"You think so? Strong enough to take you over?" He taunts back with a curious expression. Atsumu grins deviously, making Hinata swallow nervously, but before he can say anything, Atsumu is attacking his soft belly and sides with tickles. Hinata shrieks, bursting into giggles, kicking and laughing as he's pinned to the bed.<br/>"Atsuuu!" He laughs, trying to block his stomach but it was far too late for that. He threw his head back, coughing per a result of his own laughter. "Okay okay wait wait wait you're gonna make me pee myself-!" He tried to push him away but he was ticklish and couldn't stop laughing. Thankfully, Atsumu pauses and moves back when Hinata pushes him away with his foot. He sighs as he catches his breath "Oh fuck," he looks back over at his boyfriend with a bright grin. "You're so mean to me." He sits up, leaning into his chest.<br/>"I'm not that mean. Just as long as we don't bother the others we can do whatever we want," The blonde hums seductively, running his fingers up and down his back.<br/>"We have to practice, you know. I have to be able to walk for the game day, Atsu," Shouyo sits up on his knees, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his soft lips. "After the game, promise." He says. Atsumu pouts a little.<br/>"But I should be able to have you as much as I want," he complains.<br/>"You can, but you're so rough, I don't think I could play well if you did it," Shouyo explained. Miya still didn't seem the most impressed by this explanation, but he clearly knew there wasn't much he could do. He wasn't willing to even entertain the thought of trying to force him into it.<br/>"Hey,"<br/>They both jumped in surprise as the door on the wall opened, Meian peeking his head in with a curious expression. "We're going out since we have practice tomorrow wanna come?" He asks. Atsumu doesn't even have time to grab him before Hinata is on his feet with an assertive "Yeah!" Before he began to go through the drawers of the hotel dresser for a better change of clothes.<br/>Atsumu frowns, glancing over at their captain who flashes him a slightly nervous smile before saying "Just...come over when you're ready," before shutting the door.<br/>All Atsumu could think about was how he was able to unlock the door from their side even though he locked it when he came in. He didn't like that.</p><p>Kyoto was pretty fun. Street food, temples, and koi ponds. Atsumu was the jealous type, not looking like he was enjoying it the more he watched Hinata run around and giggle and wild out with Bokuto. They matched each other's energies, which he wasn't quite able to do as much when they weren't alone.<br/>"Can you stop sulking?" Oliver says, lightly elbowing him in his side. "Don't say that, he'll go Yandere on you," Adriah taunts back. Atsumu puffs out his cheeks. "Leave him alone, guys," Inuaki chimes in with a calm smile, chuckling softly as he pushes his long light hair back from his face.<br/>He really hated his team sometimes. He looked, watching Sakusa act almost as Shouyo and Koutarou's supervisor up ahead.<br/>Atsumu sighs, putting his earbuds in and focusing on that instead. Several minutes go by and the evening is fast approaching. Hinata runs up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.<br/>"Atsu.." He mumbled, bouncing on his feet. The blonde raised an eyebrow as he pulled his earbud out "What's up, Cutie?" He asks, making Hinata pout at the nickname. He loved reading him for his orange hair.<br/>"Bathroom…" Shouyo says, catching him by surprise.<br/>"For?"<br/>"Atsu, please, I don't have my phone!" He whines, keeping his voice down to not embarrass himself. It was actually kind of funny how they were both in their 20s yet Hinata was getting all red in the face because he felt too embarrassed to bring it up to the others. He chuckled, ruffling his curly orange hair.<br/>"There's a ramen shop not far from here, why don't we eat there before we call it a night?" Atsumu suggests only minutes after searching on his phone.<br/>"Good looking out, Miya!" Meian gives him a thumbs up and a smile as the rest of their team agrees.<br/>The shop is only five minutes away by walking, not that Hinata's bouncing would ever seem out of the ordinary, but he's forced to try and keep still once they get inside and seated. Bokuto has his ADHD to give him a good excuse, but Hinata looks like he's on the edge of just being miserable.<br/>"Hinata~" Inuaki pokes the spiker's cheek from across the table "Never seen you look so tired," he teased. It was true, Hinata never quite seemed to wind down, he had energy till the moment he passed out at night. The redhead just grumbles in response. Adriah makes a side remark with some dirty joke in English that makes Oliver nearly choke on his alcohol-laced water, but Atsumu can't quite translate it himself.<br/>Thankfully he has Sakusa who says "They're using slang, Atsumu, that's why you don't get it," he says as if he didn't already know that. Well he didn't, but still. He says nothing, expecting an answer.<br/>"He said Hinata's probably going through sex withdrawal because you two haven't fucked in at least 48 hours," Kiyoomi says calmly, looking their startled teammate dead in the face as he says it in that smooth voice of his. "Except he drew out the joke with words that don't make sense in Japanese translation," he takes a calm sip of his water.<br/>Bokuto has his mouth covered with his shirt to keep from laughing out loud. Meian is just digging, pinching the bridge of his nose. Adriah's face turns redder than Hinata's hair and Oliver <em>actually</em> chokes on his drink.<br/>"You guys are the worst," Inuaki hums softly. He and Hinata were a damned pair, he couldn't speak English and Hinata couldn't read it well. Or understand grammar. But he was fluent in Portuguese. What a weird guy he was dating, huh?<br/>Hinata is subtly squirming in his seat. He's blocked in by him with Sakusa on the open end of the booth and Atsumu himself in between them. A quick glance down gave him the slightly arousing sight of Shouyo grabbing at his crotch.<br/>"Okay, here you go," the waitress appears, presenting them with their food. Shouyo's eyes light up at the sight of food, his full bladder forgotten. This was gonna be fun.</p><p>"I'm gonna be sick!" Bokuto complains with a smile on his face. He ate a lot as expected. Sakusa was still kind of picking at his food while the others were much further along in their meals. Atsumu was sure Hinata had gotten through one and a half bowls of ramen. Did hunger really do that to people?<br/>"You good, Hina?" Atsumu raised an eyebrow. Was he allowed to tease him here? He wanted to. So badly. He reaches down and pokes Hinata's side. The redhead suddenly tenses up, his face flushing a deep red.<br/>Adriah makes another English dirty joke, but this time he understands it as he says "So horny he teases him in public," he chuckles.<br/>Atsumu glares at him and the tan-skinned man holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay okay I'll leave you alone," he hums, trying to drink his nearly empty glass of alcohol as Meian's hand collides with the back of his head, making him sputter. "Ow!"<br/>"You need to calm your filthy mind," he hisses in English. Atsumu chuckled simply because he could understand his teammate being scolded. He felt a light tug on his shirt and turned his head to look down at his boyfriend. His hand was trembling as he gripped onto his sleeve.<br/>"A-Atsu I need to g-go now...move, I need to get up…" he whispered to him, his eyes starting to water. Atsumu frowns and sighs "That's what you get for eating so much," he says in half a tease, half just pointing it out. Shouyo whines. Atsumu sees Sakusa shoot Adriah a sharp look before waving down the waitress.<br/>"I know but I got excited, come on, Atsu…"<br/>"We're about to go," The blonde reassured him as they went Dutch on the bill. Hinata looked like he was forcing himself not to burst into tears.</p><p>Bokuto was about to drive Shouyo up a wall for once. He was dragging the poor guy around the whole way back to the hotel. The moment they got there, his face was blood red and he dropped Bokuto and headed ahead of everyone else to get up to the room. He was fumbling with his jeans while Atsumu was searching his pockets for the room key. Oh goddamnit.<br/>He quickly grabs his phone and texts their captain <em>"Do you have our spare key?"</em><br/><em>[Captain]</em><br/><em>You need it? Is Shou okay?</em><br/>Atsumu glanced over at the shorter male who was giving him the meanest look he has ever seen from someone who was starting to cry.<br/><em>[Me]</em><br/><em>Nope. I need that key b4 I you head back out.</em><br/><em>[Captain]</em><br/><em>I'm heading up.</em><br/>Atsumu sighed, listening to Hinata swear excessively in Portuguese, his hands shoved between his legs. Atsumu quickly hurried back down the hall to get the key from Meian.<br/>"What's wrong with-"<br/>He snatched the key before his teammate could even finish the question, running back to the room, fumbling to get the key, swiping it three times, each time earning a red light and disapproving beep.<br/>His eyes flicker back and forth until he notices that Shouyo had stopped struggling. His eyes traveled down slowly gasping at the growing dark spot on the carpet floor.<br/>"Shit shit shit-" he finally gets the door open, reaching for his arm but Hinata just waves him away.<br/>"S-Stop…" he mumbles, a soft hiccup escaping his throat.<br/>They're both startled by a "Holy fuck" in plain fluent English. Atsumu looks up to see Oliver standing there with his hand over his mouth. Adriah was leaning against the door that led into their room, drunk off his ass. How much did he drink anyway? That would explain his filthy vocabulary. He didn't get why he was still here, but it made sense that someone who was already a bit too tipsy wasn't allowed to keep up with the sober guy's activities.<br/>He didn't have time to talk, though. He grabbed Hinata up and carried him inside, trying not to crumble hearing him start to sob.<br/>"They're gonna make fun of me…" Shouyo mumbled, clinging to him as he was carried into the bathroom.<br/>"I doubt it. Adriah looks like he threw up," Atsumu said softly, grateful for something to tease his teammate about. He pulled Hinata's shirt off over his head before helping him out of his soaked jeans. He glanced up to look at him, seeing his bloodshot eyes. "Come on, you're fine. We have practice tomorrow. He can't tease you once I hear the story of what mess he made," the man explains, turning on the warm water.<br/>"It's still embarrassing! I can't believe I did that!"<br/>"It's not my fault you didn't go before we left…"<br/>"Shut up!" Hinata cried.<br/>Atsumu presses a small kiss to his salty cheeks "You're fine. You'll feel much better tomorrow."</p><p>*--*-*--*</p><p>"Yeah, he threw up in the lobby."<br/>"Why did you have to say that?!"<br/>"See?" Atsumu leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed while Hinata and Bokuto we're laughing their asses off.<br/>Adriah hides in his shirt, making obnoxious noise to drown out the laughter.<br/>"You guys suck.." Inuaki says, laughing softly.<br/>"Well, Hinata pissed himself in the hallway!" The flustered player blurts out. The room goes dead silent. Hinata draws in a sharp breath before suddenly he's on his feet. Adriah gasps and scrambles up as well, fumbling up onto the bed as Shouyo comes after him, tackling him onto the floor at which point they wrestle on the floor and leave the rest of the team to watch.<br/>"Are you sure they can play today?" Oliver raises an eyebrow. Meian chuckled nervously.<br/>"Yeahhh….they'll be fine. Just give 'em a bit."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>